


Trio in Love

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe's in love. But he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community slytherin100's challenge of First Line: "I've found true love," sighed Crabbe.

"I've found true love," sighed Crabbe. He stared longingly across the Great Hall.

"Vince, she's a Weasley!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and snorted. He turned to his left, only to find that Goyle's gaze was in the same direction as Crabbe's.

"At least she's not a Mudblood," Crabbe retorted defensively.

Goyle whirled on him. "Don't call Hermione that!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "You like Granger! Have you both lost your minds?"

"That's assuming they actually had them in the first place..." came Pansy's voice, as she looped an arm around Malfoy. "Forget about them, Draco. Let's go somewhere else..."


End file.
